


The Joker's Princess

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, I will probably fail though, Joker shoots a lot of people, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Not Harley level crazy but you're pretty fucking crazy, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Unexpected Pregnancy, You are crazy, i will try to update regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: (y/n) becomes the new princess of Gotham after Harley disappears. There are pros and cons when it comes to having power over people.
Relationships: Joker/Reader, The Joker (DCU)/Reader, The Joker/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (r/n)=random name

_Flashback_

_I was a bartender at one of The Joker's many nightclubs. I've watched many people get killed, others wounded in the gunfights that go down. The Joker had his arm wrapped around many girls ever since Harley disappeared._

_I used to be her best friend before she disappeared. We would do everything together, whether it was stealing, dancing, private dances for J, we did it all._

_J was never happy with any of the women he had under his arm. J ended up killing all of the women who threatened to leave him if he didn't change his ways or complained about his lifestyle. He let one or two of them live when he was in a good mood._

_The club was slowly emptying as it got closer to closing time. I wiped down the bar, drying off the wet glasses and putting them on the rack. I noticed J still sitting in the VIP lounge, sipping on the bourbon that was in his glass._

_I walked out from behind the bar and slowly made my way over to him. He was sitting next to a pretty brunette lady who was talking to him, but all he gave her was nodes, hums, and short answers._

_His eyes locked onto mine as I entered the lounge. I smiled at him and he returned it, waving me over. I always had a crush on J. I never said anything to him though because he never seemed interested in me._

_I walked over to the booth and saw the brunette tense up. "(y/n), you did wonderful today princess," Joker said in his raspy voice, looking up at me. "Princess?" the woman questioned him, and Joker rolled his eyes._

_"Who is she? Why do you call her princess? What-" Joker cut her off, "blah... blah... blah," Joker turned to face her, "all you do is talk (r/n), you're so boring," he said and one of his hands itched for his revolver._

_She opened her mouth to talk again but he placed a finger on her lips, "I need someone more who's adventurous, someone who's not afraid to get wild... someone like (y/n)," he said and slowly stood up as he spoke._

_"Fine! If you want someone like (y/n) then you can have her, I'm leaving," (r/n) said and slid out of the booth, making her way towards the door. "It's not that simple (r/n), I can't just let you walk out," Joker said, a hand coming down on his gun._

_"no, I'm done J, all you do is eye other women, you don't even-" a bullet to the head shut her up. J sigh and ran his fingers through his lime-green hair. "She talked too much," he told me and we stood there, staring at each other._

_He was the first to move, grabbing onto my waist and pushing me into the booth. My back pressed against the cushions of the seat. Joker slid between my legs and placed his hands on both sides of my head. His lips collided with mine. His lips were both soft and chapped. They felt like heaven against mine._

_There was no place else I'd rather be._

_end_

I currently sat on J's lap in the VIP lounge of one of his nightclubs. I was wearing a matte, long-sleeved (f/c) crop top that had a deep v-cut, exposing my cleavage, accompanied by a pit of golden heels and black short shorts. 

I was no longer just a bartender, I was his princess. Gotham decided to give me the title of the princess of Gotham since Harley's no longer with Joker.

The door opened and Frost stepped in, "Boss, you have a meeting in five," Frost told J before leaving the room. "Baby, why don't you go entertain the guest while Daddy's in his meeting," J said and I grinned, giving him a small giggle, "okay daddy," I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and approaching the door.

I turned around and blew J a kiss, "make me proud daddy," I winked at him before leaving the room. I turned around and faced Frost, "if anything happens to him, I'm gonna cut your balls off," I playfully threatened Frost, walking towards the dancers. The pole in the middle was empty, perfect, I'll be the center of attention. 

"How about we spice this party up eh?" I grinned, grabbing onto the pole and lifting myself up. Both men and women seemed to swarm around me, tossing bills onto my stage. The other dancers looked at me with jealously filled eyes. I spun around the pole a few times before dropping down into a split. The cheers I got only fueled my confidence. 

I lifted myself up and went upside down, locking my legs around the pole so I didn't fall. I looked at the glass of J's booth in the lounge, noticing a nervous-looking man sitting across from him. He said something to Frost and a few seconds later, Frost popped his head out of the door, waving me over. 

I grinned and unwrapped my legs from the pole. I turned myself right-side-up and waved at the crowd of people around me, "that's all the time I have, hope you guys enjoyed the show" I collected the cash on the stage before climbing off. I pushed past the crowd of people and approached Frost. 

"what's up?" I asked and Frost motioned towards J, "your boyfriend wants to see you," he said and opened the door for me. I walked in and smiled at my love, waving at his company. I placed the stack of cash on the table and felt J's muscular arm wrap around my waist. 

"This right here is the princess of Gotham herself, my favorite girl, she's lovely isn't she," J's eyes raked over my body, his teeth digging into his lower lip. "She's very-" J cut him off, "Dollface, my new friend here says that I'm a lucky guy for having you, how about we share that luck," he gave me a wide, silver-toothed grin.

I smiled and climbed onto the table, my palms pressed against the shiny metal. One of my knees pressed against the edge of the table, the other rested on J's thigh. "Do you want to be my friend?" I asked the man in front of me, slowly moving closer to him. 

I was practically on all fours on the table, my hands gripped the edge of it as I approached the man. His visibly swallowed, eyeing my every movement. "Well do you?" I asked him, licking my lower lip. 

"We could play games, do you like games? Cuz I do," I said while squeezing my hands around the table and biting my lip seductively. "I-I...Mister J, I don't think-" he froze when I swung my legs around, placing my heels on either side of his legs. 

"With all due respect sir, I can't, can we go back to talking about the deal?" he asked and I frowned. "You don't like me?" I pout and wipe a fake tear from my eye, "that breaks my heart," I swing my leg around him, hitting him with my heel as I do. I spin around the table and face J. 

He opened his arms for me and I slid into his lap. I sat in his lap with my feet dangling off of the end of the booth. My head rested on his shoulder as I fake pouted. One of his arms wrapped around my back and his hand rested on my outer thigh. 

"Now that's not very nice, I offer you a piece of my fortune and you deny it?" J tilts his head, staring intensely at the man ahead of him. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm strictly here on business," he said and rubbed his hands together. 

J rolled his eyes and threw his head back, "business business business, that's all people seem to care about," J sighed and glared at him, "what exactly do you want again?" J asked and licked his lips. 

"um, Mr. Jackson was hoping for an extension on the deal that the two of you made," he said and I mindlessly traced the 'hahas' that were exposed on his chest. He was wearing a wine red button-up shirt with a few of the buttons unbuttoned, exposing his chest. His gun secured in his shoulder holster, under his armpit. 

"I gave the man two months to repay me, how long could it possibly take for him to muster up two million dollars?" Joker asked, drumming his fingers against my thigh. "Why are you here instead of him?" J asked, and I looked up at him. I admired him, looking at his icy blue eyes and his red glossy lips. 

I swiped a finger across my lips, they felt dry. In the middle of the other guy rambling, I sat up and turned my head, placing a firm kiss to J's lips. I felt him grin against my lips. He returned my kiss, slipping his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. "Uh... Sir?" the man questioned and J pulled away from me, glaring at him. 

He grabbed his gun out of its holster and pointed it at him. The man instantly tensed up, tears visible in his eyes. "How about you tell Jackson to come see me instead of him sending one of his assistants," he put his gun back into the holster and gripped my wait, "until then, no deal," he said and waved his guards over, telling them to take him away. 

Once the man left, J's hand slide up my body and under my shirt. "I would love to fuck you in front of all these people," he motioned towards the glass, one of his hands closing around my throat. "All of those men eyeing you while you were dancing, wishing they could get a piece of you," he leaned down and nibbled on the side of my neck. 

I shifted, moving so I was straddling him. "How about you let me ride your cock in front of all of them," I bopped him on the nose. He grinned and pecked my lips, "I love that idea," he groaned and looked towards his guards, "you guys could stay and enjoy the show, or wait outside the doors," he told them and they decided to leave. 

J played with the hem of my shorts, pulling me into another heated kiss. His tongue pushed mine around like a playground bully. I moaned each time he wrapped his tongue around mine, grinding myself against him. 

"let me ride you J," I begged against his lips, grinding against him harder as I felt his bulge grow. He groaned and ran his fingers through my hair, grabbing a handful in the back and tugging. "Ask nicely baby girl," he instructed and I gave him a small pout, "please let me ride you, daddy," I whimpered and he groaned. His eyes rolling back after I said that.

"You drive me insane," he said with a grin, showing off his silver teeth. He pulled down my shorts, letting them stay around my ankles. I reached down and fiddled with his belt buckle, unbuckling it and sliding his belt out of the loops. I bit my lip as I eyed his bulge, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling the zipper down.

"I'm not a patient man (y/n)," he said in a deep voice, slapping my ass through my panties. I grinned and grabbed onto his pants, pulling them down to his knees. His cock sprung up, hitting his bellybutton. 

"Make me proud baby," he quoted, hooking his finger under my panties and pushing them to the side. I bit my lip and moved up, hovering my hips over his. I looked at him before looking back down as I lowered myself onto him. I grind my teeth at the sting of him stretching me out.

This wasn't our first time having sex, we've done it countless amounts of times before. I could never get used to his size. He would stretch me out every time we had sex. 

I waited a few seconds before I raised my hips, moaning at the feeling of his cock tugging on my walls. I dropped my hips again and felt the side of his head dig into my g-spot. "J-J," I moan and dig my nails into his shoulders. "You can do better than that baby," he teased. 

I sped up, the feeling of his head rubbing against my g-spot made my eyes roll back. "Oh fuck daddy," I moaned and felt one of his hands leave my hips, going under my shirt and lifting it up, exposing my breasts to him. 

"look at those beauties bounce," he mumbled, leaning forward and taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I gasp and arch my back - the feeling of him suckling on my nipple sent sparks through my body. 

His hand that was still gripping my hip helped guide my hips faster. "Daddy," I moaned and throw my head back, chewing on my bottom lip. The feeling of his head abusing my sweet spot felt amazing - it continuously jabbed into it, driving me closer to an orgasm. He began to move his own hips. They came up to met mine. Skin-to-skin contact could be heard echoing around the room. 

His moans, groans, and grunts did nothing but make my pussy tingle with need. I clenched around him, raking my nails down his arms. I looked outside the glass and saw the countless amount of people staring at us. I winked at them and spread my legs more, trying to bounce faster. "Daddy I'm really close, please," I begged him. 

He pulled away from my breasts and reached behind my hair, grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging on it. I moan at the sting that shoots through my scalp. "C'mon daddy, make me cum, show them who I belong to," I encourage him, making him growl. He stood up, laying me against the table. He grabbed onto my ankles and put one on his shoulder, pressing the other ankle up and over my shoulder. 

"Hold your ankle," he instructed and I listened, grabbing onto my ankle with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. In his position, he seemed to hit my sweet spot harder than before. He closed one hand around my throat and the other went down to play with my clit. My eyes rolled back and my tongue fell out of my mouth. 

I felt like I was in heaven.

Hot pleasure ran throughout my body, my clit tingling as my orgasm approached. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum," I moaned out, clenching around his cock. His moans were getting louder with each thrust, his hips getting slightly sloppy but he still managed to keep a rough pace. 

"mmm, cum for daddy baby," he ordered, rubbing my clit in circular motions. He didn't have to ask twice. I came on demand, moaning his name loudly. My back arched off of the cold metal table, and my hand that was holding my ankle shot up to his hair, pulling on it.

He groaned at this and pushed my thigh into my chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he came with a loud growl. His hips stilled for a few seconds - only bucking when his cum came shooting out of his tip, painting my inner walls white. I laid there panting, admiring the sight above me. 

Once he was finished he relaxed his muscles, letting out a puff of air and stretching out his neck making it pop. We said there for a few moments, catching our breath.

"That was fantastic darling," he said and slowly pulled out of me, looking out of the glass. Most eyes were on us and this made his chest swell with pride. He reached for the button beside the glass and pressed it. A tinted shade slowly dropped down, covering the window. We could still see out but they can't see in.

J took his jacked off of the coat hanger next to the booth and wrapped it around my shoulders. He laid down on the cushions and pulled me onto his chest. His fingers ran through my hair, lovingly stroking it. 

I heard him mumbling as I drifted off into a deep sleep, "I would be so broken without you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after (y/n) and J return home from the nightclub, (y/n) decides to spend the day pestering J as he tries to work.

_"I would be so broken without you"_ kept playing in my head. I knew Joker was fond of me, but I didn't think he'd want to keep me for long.

I woke up surrounded by silky purple sheets. I rub my eyes and looked at my hand expecting there to be makeup on my hand. I was shocked when there was none. J must've taken it off while I was sleeping. 

I slowly sit up, stretching, and holding it for a few seconds before sighing deeply as I let go. I stand up from the bed and walk into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing one of J's button-up shirts and my hair was a tangled mess. I decided to shower and wash my hair, putting J's shirt back on afterward. I slipped on a pair of fresh panties and gave myself one last look over before leaving the bathroom. 

_Where's J?_

My question was soon answered when I heard a frustrated groan come from the office that connected to our bedroom. I saw him sitting at his desk, Frost and some other guy guarding the door from the inside. "Hey, daddy," I grinned and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Not right now princess, daddy's busy," he waved me away, picking up another stack of papers causing me to pout. 

I looked around for a few seconds before noticing the vibrant purple sheets hanging from the ceiling. I remember the few times I would either swing from those or just spin around with them. Maybe that's how I can get his attention. I grin and skip over to the sheets, wrapping them around my wrists and pulling myself up. I wrapped them around myself, giggling at nothing. 

I hooked my legs over the sheets and hung upside down, staring at the top of J's head. "Daaaddyyyy~" I sang with a small giggle at the end, watching him glance up at me with an annoyed look. "Baby, can you go play somewhere else? Daddy really needs to concentrate on his work right now and you're being distracting," he said and I huffed dramatically, unhooking my legs and sliding down the sheets. 

"But there's nothing else to do," I whined and walked over to his desk. "Go bother the guards," he sighed and held his forehead in the space between his pointer finger and his thumb. I reached up and popped the first two buttons of the shirt, "but I want you to play with me," I said in a childish voice, leaning over his desk, exposing my cleavage. His eyes glanced at them before snapping back down to his paper.

I watched his jaw clench and then unclench, "princess, please leave daddy alone," he said and I huffed. "Fine! I'm gonna go play with your _toys_ ," I said and spun around, heading towards the door. " _and_ I'm taking Frost with me," I said and grabbed onto the vest of J's favorite guard, dragging him along with me. "C'mon Frosty, let's go bother the new recruits," I giggled and kicked open the large door to Joker's office.

I skipped down the long hallway, Frost following behind me. I found the new guards in the living room downstairs. "Hello boys," I said with a wave, skipping over to the four guards. "Hello miss," one of them said, looking up at me nervously. "You must be the new guy," I pointed at the guard who was awkwardly standing by the couches. "I-I," he paused, glancing at Frost nervously. 

"What's your name?" I asked as I approached him. "M-My name's James," he spoke in a quiet voice. "Hi James, I'm (y/n), nice to meet ya" I grin, sticking my hand out. He nervously accepts the handshake, gently squeezing my hand. "C'mon, lighten up!" I lightly pushed him by his shoulder. I pressed myself against him, leaning up and whispering in his ear, "I won't bite hard". I nibble on his earlobe and go to lick his cheek but got pulled away by somebody. I look up and see Frost dragging me away from James.

"You always ruin the fun," I pout and snatch my arm away from him, crossing them. "If J just saw what you were doing, he'd kill him," Frost said, causing James to tense up. I rolled my eyes and waved him off, "fine, whatever, I'll leave them alone," I roll my eyes and walk off.

After an hour or two of doing random things around the mansion with Frost, I decide to go back into J's office. I skip over to his desk while humming a tune. "She is energy-consuming," Frost told J, taking his place back beside the door. "Tell me about it," J groaned and I walked behind his desk, reaching under it and pressing a button. I heard the secret door that leads to his safe unlock and grinned. 

"Since _you_ won't play with me, I'm gonna go play in your safe," I said and stuck my tongue out at him, walking over to the secret door. "(y/n), no," J said and I ignored him, pushing the door open. I slip inside, looking at the vault door. I hummed as I entered his code, hearing the vaults lock click open. I turned the handle and pulled open the door, walking into his safe. 

I noticed a diamond set of jewelry in the corner, consisting of a diamond necklace that had small diamond studs along the chain and a large oval diamond hanging off of the end, earrings that were cut into the "diamond princess" shape, and a bracelet circular bracelet that had a clip at the end and diamonds all around it. I grinned, deciding to take it for myself.

I carefully took the necklace out of the display case, laying it on my collarbone as I clipped it in place. I put the earrings on and then the bracelet. I hummed at the ruby ring sitting at the end of the table, grabbing it and sliding it onto my ring finger. I skipped out of the vault with my new found accessories, locking the safe behind me. 

I closed the secret door before walking over to J's desk, "I like your toys," I said and he looked up at me. His eyes eyed the jewelry I took before he looked up at my face, "put those back baby," he said and I shook my head. "No, I want these," I pout.

"Princess, those are very expensive, go put them back in the safe," he demanded, his patience with me dropping. "No! They're mine now!" I yelled, causing him to snap. He shot up from his chair and wrapped his hand around my neck, slamming my back against his desk, causing a spark of pain to shoot through my back. His other hand slammed down on his desk next to my head. My right leg resting against his hip and the left leg hung off of the desk. My hands shot up and wrapped around his wrist.

"You're such a spoiled bitch," he growled, leaning down. "You can never take no as an answer," he complained and I smirked, "it's not my fault that you give me whatever I want," I said with a shrug. "It's not my fault that I can get whatever I want, whether it's from you or anyone else in this city," I felt his fingers slightly squeeze my neck, his jaw clenching. "It's your fault," I shifted the blame, making him frown. 

"Oh so now it's my fault?" he asked and I nodded, licking my bottom lip. "How is it my fault when I'm just treating you as you should be treated?" He questioned, "last time I checked, princesses should be treated like a princess," his hand closed around my throat. "Maybe I should start treating you like a piece of shit so you'll be more grateful,". I tried to draw a breath but it was hard with how hard he was pressing against my windpipe. 

I felt myself go light-headed from the lack of oxygen, "do you want me to do that (y/n)?" he asked, tilting his head. I shook my head, "No? Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?" He asked and I nodded. He released the pressure he had against my windpipe. I gasped for air, turning my head so I can cough. "Say it," he demanded and turned my head so I was looking at him. "I promise I'll be a good girl daddy," I said in an innocent voice, feeling his thumb press against my bottom lip.

my tongue slipped out of my mouth and slid under his thumb. I wrapped my lips around his thumb and sucked on it, staring up at him with innocent eyes. He grinned, exposing his silver teeth. "Now, let daddy work, and we can play afterward," he spoke in a low voice, standing up straight. I let go of his thumb, sitting up on his desk. "But daddy, I wanna play now," I grip onto his vest, pouting. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, a few strands falling in front of his forehead. "You wanna play now?" He asked and I nod, grinning. He bent down, "get on your knees under the desk," he spoke in a raspy tone, and I obeyed. 

I slid onto the floor, scooting behind the desk. He sat back down in his chair, moving up until his upper thighs slid under the desk. I reach up and pull down his pants. I palm him through his underwear, feeling his cock twitch. I trace my finger around the outline of his cock. I could feel him growing hard underneath my hand. I reach up and pull down his underwear, looking at his semi-hard cock. 

I lean down and flick my tongue against his tip, moaning quietly. I wrap my lips around his head, slowly taking more of him. I press my tongue against the underside of his cock, feeling it grow and harden in my mouth. I moan around him, bobbing my head once he's fully hard. I try to look up at him but all I see is his vest. One of his hands snuck under the desk and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"That's a good girl," I heard him whisper. I rubbed my tongue around his cock, stopping at his head to rub the tip of it between his slit. I pressed my tongue against the vein that popped out rubbing my tongue side to side. I heard him sigh in pleasure, the grip on my hair tightening. I slowly lower my head, deepthroating him in the process. I allow my throat to adjust before I lift my head up and deepthroat him again. 

I swallow and hear him let out a groan, "I love when you do that," he whispers and I feel pride swell in my chest. I pull my head up accidentally slurping as I do. "Make daddy cum princess," he groaned and I obeyed, bobbing my head faster. 

I started off with a medium pace, hearing him groan above me. I then deepthroated him, flattening my tongue around the underside of his cock and then swallowing around him. I felt his cock twitch. I deepthroated him a few more times before he held my head down. His cock twitched some more before hot liquid shot down my throat. I moaned and slowly pulled my head up. I swallowed what was in my mouth before licking his cock clean. 

He rolled his chair back and looked down at me. I stuck my tongue out, showing him that I swallowed his kids. "Fuck," he groaned and rubbed his hand against his face. "You're such a good girl," he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine for a quick kiss. He pulled away and sat back in his chair, staring at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"Go get dressed, we have a meeting to go to," he ordered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was bad, it's kinda late rn and I just felt like writing.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things don't go so well at the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there's not gonna be smut in this chapter. But there will be murder/violence and kidnapping, a little bit of sexual assault, so if that's a trigger, please don't read this chapter.  
> ALSO, I decided to include visuals for outfits I find hard to describe, I hope that's okay with you guys.  
> Italics + bold =voices  
> (f/d)=favorite drink

"hm... Maybe I should dress classy for once," I mumble to myself before bursting out in laughter. **_Classy, yeah right. We need to make these boys envy your king_** one of the voices told me and I nodded, still laughing. "You're right, so... which outfit do you guys think I should pick?" I asked, flipping through a few of my outfits. **_Let's wear that short dress that makes your boobs look amazing_** "I've been itching to wear that dress," I grin and pulled [the dress](https://www.stylevore.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/c14b6aa874cb4ef132857b027973f45b.jpg) out of my closet. 

"J's gonna love this dress," I lick my lips and hang the dress off of the handle on my closet. I unbutton the shirt and let it fall to the floor. "Hm... bra or no bra?" I asked, _**no bra, we need to make them drool**_ , "I like how you guys think" I say with a giggle. I take the dress off of the hanger, unzipping the back and stepping into the dress. I pulled it up and reached behind me, zipping it up. 

I walked over to my makeup vanity and sat down on the cushioned seat. "I was thinking of a golden eye look with some red lipstick," I said as I opened one of the drawers, grabbing one of my many glittery palettes. _**Yes, and then top your lipstick off with some glitter.**_ I grinned and opened the palette, grabbing one of my brushes. I got to work on the [look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/bf/11/09bf11dc8997e0771ce128882faf8d10.jpg), smiling at the final look. I grabbed my lipstick and carefully applied the lipstick. 

After I finish applying the lipstick, I grab the glittery coat and apply that as well. "I look hot," I said and winked at myself. I decided to leave my hair down in a wavey mess, _**now put one of J's black button-up shirts on and put your Cinderella heels on**_ , "oooh, that would be a look" I smile and stand up, going over to J's closet and opening it. I go through his shirts, humming mindlessly. I grab the shirt I was looking for, slipping it on. I walk over to the walk-in closet that's full of my shoes and purses, looking for the [heels](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1A7ZKaIfrK1RjSszcq6xGGFXa1.jpg). I find them and slip them on. "Should I bring a purse? If yes, I was thinking of bringing the [pink](https://image.made-in-china.com/2f0j00pacfWANEbyoP/Professional-Handbag-Woman-Tote-Bag-Sholder-Bag-Fashion-Leather-Hand-Bags-Designer-Handbag-New-Style-Tote-Bag.jpg) one" I pointed towards it. _**Yes, bring it, make sure you don't forget to put your gun in there**_ _._

I rolled my eyes, "how could I forget this beauty," I say as I walk over to the display case I always put my gun in. The gun was handmade by J himself. the body of the gun is (f/c) and the grip is a cream white. He imprinted his infamous clown on the grip. _The Joker_ _'s Princess_ in a gold glitter was carved into the side of the barrel. J wanted to make me a different gun but I refused to let him. 

I slid the gun inside my purse and gave myself one last look over before leaving the room. "How do I look, daddy?" I asked, walking over to him. He was currently facing a mirror, fixing his belt. He was wearing his [silver](https://www.dealcosplay.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/530x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/t/8/t843.jpg) suit. He looked at me through the mirror and grinned. "You're playing a dangerous game wearing that around me," he turned around to face me. "I know something that'll make your outfit better," he said and grabbed my hand, leading me back into the bedroom.

"Lay down on the bed," he instructed, going over to his side of the bed and pulling something out of his nightstand. I obeyed, laying on my back and watching him. He pulled out a tattoo gun and I gulped, "J-J, you know I don't like needles," I said, ready to bolt. "Yes baby, I know," he acknowledged but continued to set up. "Please don't," I begged, tears stinging my eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds, squinting his eyes. 

He dropped down to my level and placed a finger under my chin, "you love me right?" he asks and I nodded, "of course I do," I mumbled and stared into his blue eyes. "Then prove it, let me mark what belongs to me," he said in a deep voice, making me gulp. "What happens if I say no?" I asked cautiously and he just stared at me intensely, "daddy would be upset, and you don't like it when daddy's upset right?" he tilted his head and I sighed. 

"Fine, you can do it but if I cry don't tell me to stop crying," I demanded and he chuckled in response, slipping on some black gloves. He started up the machine, the sound of the needle spinning brought tears to my eyes. 

Yes, I may be the princess of Gotham. Yes, I may kill people for a living. Yes, I could murder someone and not lose a wink of sleep over it. But there are some things I'm still scared of, needles being one of them.

Once J finished, he grabbed the footrest and dragged it to the side of the bed, sitting on it. "Baby, promise me that you won't move," he said and I sniffed, "I won't make promises I can't keep," I pouted and he sighed. "Bite daddy arm when it hurts," he instructed as he used one hand to gently push down my boob, moving his arm so I'm able to bite his bicep. The needle started up and I squeezed my eyes closed. I flinched when the needle touched the top of my breast. I opened my mouth, biting down on his muscular flesh. 

Tears slipped out of my eyes at the constant stinging of the needle breaking my skin. "Almost done, you're doing so good baby," he mumbled and I sniffed. I decided to open my eyes, looking up at him. I focused on him instead of the pain. I noticed the small strands of black hair that managed to avoid the green dye he always smothered in his hair. I noticed the small wrinkles that were at the ends of his eyes, a signal of his age. His mouth was slightly open, drawing in swallow, but audible, breaths. 

Even though J trusts me with every cell in his body, he still hasn't told me his age. I was only 19 when I first got with him, now I'm only 22. He had to be in his mid to late thirties. "J-J?" asked, trying to ignore the pain. "hm?" he hummed, still focused on whatever he was drawing into my body. "How old are you?" I asked and saw his jaw clench. "older than you," he said and I giggled, causing him to quickly remove the needle.

"Baby, stay still," he growled and I gulped, "sorry," I mumbled and he placed the needle back on my skin. After a few seconds, he grinned "all done!" He said and grabbed the hand-held mirror. He turned it towards me, showing me the tattoo. "property of the joker" was written in jagged letters across the top of my breast, a small clown drawn at the end. The letters reminded me of his "haha" tattoos. 

"it's cute," I smiled and looked up at him. "I think you were being overdramatic with the tears," he said and stood up, cleaning up. He wiped off the extra ink before bandaging the tattoo. "I just hate needles," I sighed and he nodded, "next time, I'll do something to distract you," he said, kissing my lips, "I'll be waiting in the car," he said before leaving the room.

_next time???_

~

J took off the bandage once we reached the place. It was a casino. "J, why are we here?" I asked and he pointed at me, "you know better than to question me," he said and got out the car. I got out of the car and wrapped my arm around his. "But daddy-" he placed a finger against my lips, "don't 'but daddy' me," he growled and I sighed. J brought a few guards inside, backup staying outside just in case something went wrong. 

We were following behind Frost, and two guards were behind us. Men stared at me as we walked by.

We reached a pair of double doors and J turned towards me, "how about you go get us some drinks from the bar," he said and handed me some cash. "Whiskey?" I asked and he smirked, "you know me so well," he said and patted my head before turning towards Frost to discuss something with him.

I walked away from the men, heading towards the bar. Surprisingly, none of the guards followed me. Probably because I'm within eyeshot of them but usually they follow me everywhere like lost puppies. 

I approach the bar and grin at the bartender. "Heya sweetie," I said with a grin, blowing a bubble. "Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" he asked with a smile. "One whiskey and a (f/d)" I ordered, "coming right up," he said and turned around. 

"Hey, hotness," a voice spoke from behind me and I turned around, coming face to face with a sad old dad. "Heya," I said with a flirty smile, looking up at him. "Are you here alone?" he asked and I smirked, "depends, are you?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Let's just get to the point, how much do you charge?" he asked and my smile dropped, "excuse me?" I frowned at him. "How much do you charge?" he asked again and I squinted my eyes at him, tilting my head. _**Kill this whore**_. My hand slowly started to unzip my purse. "Oh come on, you're clearly a whore. Just look at you," he said and I clenched my jaw. I stared at him confused, "do you not know who I am?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Maybe I could get to know you in bed later..." I felt his hands grab my waist. "Get your hands off of me," I demanded but he ignored me, cupping my breasts. I swing my purse at him hard, causing one of the straps to break. "I said get your fucking hands off of me you creep!" I screamed, catching the attention of J and the guards. The guards rushed over to help me but I just pushed myself away from them.

"What's happening princess?" J asked me and I pointed at the man in front of me. "This stupid fuck had the audacity to hit on _me_ , call me a whore, and touched me," I told J, who stretched his neck in response. 

"J-J..I'm really sorry, I-I didn't know that this was your girl. Please... forgive me," the man stumbled back, only to be stopped by Frost. "Only my friends get to call me J, you're not my friend," J spoke in a deep voice, approaching him. "First, you hit on my girl, then you call her a whore and then decide that that's not enough and put your dirty hands on her," J circled around the man. 

"Then you want to ask me for forgiveness? After touching what doesn't belong to you?" J questioned, stepping closer to the man, almost in kissing distance. "He also broke my favorite purse," I pout and hold up my purse by the long strap, showing J the broken handle part. "Oh no no no no no, that's no good," J said as he looked at my purse. "That was my baby's favorite purse," J said and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. 

"I-I'll pay for a new one... just please don't hurt me," he begged and J cackled. "Do you have 2 million dollars to spend on a purse?" I glare at the man, swinging my purse behind my back and hanging the strap off of my finger. "Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you," J said and stepped aside, pointing back at me, "she is," he said with an evil grin. I pulled my gun out of my purse and heard people around me gasp. 

I slowly walked up to the man, blowing bubbles with my gum. "So, you think that you can just touch me and call me a whore, knowing damn well that I belong to The Joker?" I asked staring at him. "I swear that I didn't know," he said, trying to pull his arms out of Frosts' grip but failing miserably. "Well, you should've noticed the tattoo while you were eyeing me like a pig," I said and pointed at the newly done tattoo above my breast. 

"How was I supposed to know what that meant? I've seen plenty of girls with that type of tattoo," he tried to explain, but I wasn't having any of it. "Please, I'm really sorry for calling you a whore, I-" I cut him off by pistol-whipping him, "shut your mouth, your voice is annoying,". 

I walked up to him and smiled sweetly, "I'll give you a taste of something mister J gets on a daily basis," I said and leaned down, pressing my lips against his. He was tense at first but slowly melted into the kiss. I pushed my tongue past his lips, toying with his for a few seconds before I pulled away. I spat on his face and blew a raspberry. _**Kill him already**_ _._ "you taste horrible," I said before raising my gun, putting a bullet between his eyes. 

I giggled at the way his body flopped on the floor, before turning around to face J. He had a scowl on his face and I smirked, "don't be jealous daddy," I said as I walked over to him, leaning against his chest. I leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe, "you know that I only want you," I whispered in his ear, running my finger across the slight bulge in his dress pants. I heard his growl before I pulled away, blowing him a kiss. 

"M-Miss... your drinks are ready," the bartender said and I turned around to face him. "O~" I skipped over to the bar, smiling at the guy. "how much?" I asked and he shook his head, "it's on the house," he said nervously and my smile widened into a grin, "thank you very much". I grabbed my drink with my right hand and J's with my left. "Here you go J," I said and handed him his drink. 

His white hand reached out, grabbing onto the class. "They're ready for you guys J," Frost said and I smiled, grabbing onto my lover's free hand. "Guys, I've got a game to get back to," the man in the white suit, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, said. J let go of my hand and handed me his drink to hold. 

Joker walked behind the man and placed his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them. "Hello Jackson," J spoke slowly, trailing his hands down his shoulders before slapping them against the sides of his arms. Jackson instantly tensed up at the sound of J's voice, daring to look over his shoulder. "H-Hello Mister J, it's been a while," he chuckled nervously, sticking his hand out. "He doesn't do handshakes," Frost said and Jackson muttered an apology, dropping his hand onto his lap.

"You do know why you're here right?" J slowly crept around him, staring intensely into his eyes. "I-Is this about the money I owe you? I'm still trying to get the extra 500k you asked for. If you could give me a few more weeks, I'll get it," Jackson begged but J wasn't having any of it. "I'm not a very patient man Jackson," J said, staring down at the sweating man. "I gave you exactly two months to repay me and told you there'd be consequences if you failed," J said and watched as the man's eyes darted around the room. 

"I'll give you whatever you want. Girls? Cars? Jewels? I've got it all" The man tried to bargain but J just put his lips into a thin line as he shook his head and sucked his teeth. "No no no, I don't want any of that. I have it all," he said, nodding towards me. 

J's eyes raked over Jackson before he started cackling. He lifted his hand with the smiley tattoo on it to hover over his mouth as he did. Jackson nervously chuckled, glancing at me. _**He's a sweaty nervous... it's gross**_ "Damn right it is," I whispered to myself, sipping on my drink. "How about since," J began, moving so he can straddle the man. He placed both hands on the sides of his face and forced Jackson to look at him, "since you're my friend, I'll give you an extra week to repay me double of what you owe me," J continued, standing back up to grab a bat in the corner of the room. J motioned me to come over and I obeyed, placing the drinks down on a table. 

He handed me the bat and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "when I say so, break his knee," he instructed and I nodded. "If you fail to do so well...," he motioned for me to swing and I did. I heard his knee pop loudly as I did, Jackson crying out in pain. "Let's just say that I'll break more than just your knee," J threatened, grinning evilly afterward. Jackson sobbed, tears falling off of his chin and onto his pants. 

_**shut him up**_ "stop crying you big baby," I said and swung at his already broken knee, causing Jackson to give another howl in pain. "Easy baby," J said, moving to take the bat from me. Jackson continued to sob which did nothing but filled me with more rage. _**Shut him up PLEASE. He's so fucking annoying**_ "No J, he's fucking annoying me and my friends. I don't want to listen to him cry anymore," I whined, stomping my foot, "shut up!" I yelled at the crying man in front of me.

I raised the beat to hit him again but I felt J's hand grab onto my wrist, "princess, stop it," J growled, staring down at me. I huffed, muttering a few things before throwing the bat off to the side. "Whatever, I'm gonna go for a walk," I said and headed towards the exit. I heard the guards move to follow me but I quickly spun around, "no! You stay here, I don't need you guys following me everywhere," I yelled before pushing the door open and stepping outside. 

It leads to an alleyway that was full of nothing but trash. I sighed and picked an empty can, walking down the alleyway. "Here there beautiful," a man said from behind me, and before I could react, a hand with a cloth in it pressed against my mouth and nose, another arm wrapping around my waist. "Hope Joker doesn't mind if I borrow his toy for a bit," he whispered in my ear. 

The scent of cotton candy was all I smelt before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did with this chapter. This lowkey sounds nothing like Joker... but I was half asleep when typing this.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) gets kidnapped and Joker gets sent a ransom in order for them to "return her safely" to him. Joker obviously doesn't fall for this and decides to torture everyone he thinks is involved with it until he finds where his princess is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little bit of abuse that goes on in this chapter if you're not comfortable with that please don't read.

"rise and shine sweetheart," a voice said and I groaned, squinting. A hand pushed my hair back before cupping underneath my chin. I roughly turned my head to the side, "don't fucking touch me," I demanded, but the guy didn't listen. His hand roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "I was nice enough to tie you to a bed instead of having you stay on the floor and this is the thanks I get?" The man above me had a frown on his face, his eyebrows dipping downwards. 

Before I could respond he continued talking, "you have some information about Joker that I would like to have," he said and I scoffed. "I'd rather jump into a pit of acid then tell you anything about him," I said and he smirked evilly, "we'll see"

~

My kidnapper moved me from the bed to chair, chaining my arms to the armrests and my ankles to the legs of the chair. "Where's Joker's hidden facility?" he asked me, circling around the chair with a knife in his hand. I scoffed and leaned back into the chair, "act like I know," I said and he grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head back. I winced at the sting and looked up into his green eyes, "you're the queen of Gotham, you know everything," he said and felt my eyebrows raise. 

_**Queen of Gotham... I like the sound of that**_ "I know everything that _goes on_ in Gotham, J likes to keep some secrets to himself," I said, shrugging my shoulders. He let go of my hair and squat down to my level. He placed his knife against my cheek and I grinned, "careful now, don't cut too deep, Mister J doesn't like when his precious toys are ruined," I said and squeezed my eyes closed at the sting that came afterward. 

"Why would you stay with him when all you is his toy?" he asked, placing the flat side of the blade underneath my chin and lifted my head up. "I'm not just his _toy_ , I love him, he loves me," I spat. _**D**_ _ **oes he though? He's never said it... only you have**_. "Oh shut your mouth, you know damn well he does," I said and the man's eyebrows dipped, a look of confusion written across hi face. 

I giggled at his confused state, "the voices, they love to give their opinion," I explained and he nodded slowly before clearing his throat. "Why stay with a man who doesn't love you when you could stay with one who does?" he offered and I gagged dramatically. _**haha, he thinks we'd leave J over him?**_ I giggled and grinned at him,"you're hilarious, you should be a comedian" I wink at him. 

"C'mon, it'll be fun. You're the queen of Gotham, people fear you, you could help me build my reputation, take down Joker and in return, I'd give you whatever you want," he suggested and I huffed, rolling my eyes. "My puddin' already gives me everything I want, people fear J more than they fear me. Either way, I wouldn't leave him for a lowlife like you," I shrugged and leaned back in my chair. 

"You know that his little empire is going to eventually come to an end right?" he said and I shrugged again, "he loves me, I love him... that's all that matters," I stated and looked up at my kidnapper. 

He scowled, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a cellphone, "let's see how much your _Puddin_ loves you," he said and dialed a number.

~

Joker sat on the floor in the middle of his office, different kind of guns and knives laid on the floor around him. "Frost, I don't know what to do," he looked at his guard, who sighed in response. "We have everyone contacting everybody, we're working around the clock to try and find her sir," he said and J ran his fingers through his hair, giving a few tugs from stress. 

"even though I hate it, I miss her buggin' me when I'm working," he admitted looking at the different colored weapons. "She's so annoying and such a pain in the ass but she's _my_ pain in the ass," Joker growled, rage filling his system. "People can't just go around and take what's _mine_ ," purely out of rage, Joker grabbed one of his weapons and emptied the clip on a nearby bookshelf. 

He glared at Frost, "you find her or all of you are fired," he ordered and Frost could feel nervousness fill his system. He's never seen his boss this upset before and it terrified him. 

Joker's phone rang and he glared at it for a few seconds before deciding to pick it up. He placed the phone at his ear and felt his heart rate speed up when he heard his princess giggling in the background.

" _Hi, Puddin!" she happily greeted him before a man told her to shush._ _"Hello Joker," a man said and J could hear people rushing around her but he could care less. "Where is she?" he asked and the man clicked his tongue, "that's not how it works around here J," he said._

_"You give me ten million dollars and I'll safely return your little toy," the guy demanded, and J let out a chuckle, "do you think I'm stupid?" he asked and the man laughed. "I mean... you were stupid enough to somehow allow your girlfriend to be kidnapped, how could that have possibly happened? You're supposed to have top-notch security but yet... your most prize possession somehow got stolen," he teased and J felt his grip on his phone tighten._

_"Stop blaming him for everything!" he heard (y/n) yell, "you're just mad that you'll never be like him, and you'll never have me and-" "shut the fuck up!" the man yelled and his heart clenched when he heard his princess yelp in what seemed to be pain. The call ended soon after._

"Boss, we managed to track his location- it seems to be-" Joker didn't want to hear the rest, "Frost, bring the car around," he said and grabbed one of his favorite guns, "we're going for a ride."

~

 _ **he just hit you**_ (y/n) felt tears prick her eyes, her cheek stung. _**he just fucking hit you!**_ "You just fucking hit me," I stated in disbelief, staring up at him with watery eyes. "Yeah, I did," he said casually, putting his phone back into his pocket. "You just don't know when to shut up, hitting you seemed to work," he shrugged, leaning against a table. I sniffed, staring at my lap. 

"Don't fucking cry," he growled, standing up straight and walking over to me. "You kill people on a daily basis, but you can't handle a little slap?" he questioned and raised his hand again making me flinch.

I heard an explosion in the distance and grinned, "you're screwed," 


End file.
